Yu-Gi-Oh: Duelist League
This is the First Roleplay Page on the YGOFW. =Characters= * Cameron 'David' Tremous * Jason Therdo * Theodore Wheeler * Lioma Amite * Camiso Nemero * Jaqueline Hedema * Add your characters so you can join in the fun! =Roleplay= * gets ready for the Academy he's going to be in, he doesn't know which dorm he's going to be in, and who would be his Dormmates. Cameron: "See ya later Mom, I'm in the Duelist League now!" shuts the door behind him and smirks from excitement. * is walking down the street and sees Cameron Jason: "Cameron did you get accepted, too?" * Cameron: "Yeah! This is going to great year seeing your in!] * Jason: Theo got accepted too! I still have my Gandoom card! winks * Theodore: Guys wait up!!! * Cameron: "Hey Theodore I heard you got accepted!" * Theodore: "It's Theo remember?" * Cameron: "Oh yeah.." * Theodore: "Look at this awesome card I found, Demon Wolf, and Demon Wolf Pup" * and Camiso were practically dragging Lioma to the Academy * Camiso: Come one Lioma! I dont see why your being so stuborn. * Jaqeliine: Ya! We known your a good duelist. You just have to get back on your feet again. * Lioma: I cant believe you guys are doing this! * Cameron: "Uuuuuh..." * and Camiso notice the other Camiso: Oh Hi there * Jaqueline: Lioma your making a fool of yourself in front of everyone! * Lioma: I dont care! You guys didnt have to enroll me in this school in the first place! * Cameron's thoughts: 'I don't know what the heck is happening...' * Jaqueline: Theres no way your getting out of it Lioma. Stop struggling and lets just get to the Academy! * Lioma: Your gonna have to tie me up and carry if there! * Theodore: "Those freaks." * Jason: "I don't know who the hell they are." * Camiso: Oh were trying to get Lioma here to get back to dueling again. Shes not really happy about it * Cameron: "You mean she quit?" * Theodore: "Apparently." * Jason: "Eh...." * Cameron: "Wow...." * Theodore: "I heard someone has all 5 Exodia pieces!" * Jason: "Woah..." * Later.... * Cameron: "Well here we are..better get started..." * Principal: Jason, Theodore, and Cameron house of Slifer. * and Jaqueline had tied up Lioma and had carried here there * Camiso: Told ya we'd get you here * Cameron: "We were just put in the house of Slifer. I wonder if the Academy has any Uniforms." * Jaqueline: I hope there aint any uniforms. * Camiso: I wonder wich house were gonna be put in. * Cameron: "You'll just have to wait and see..." * Camiso: Ok * Cameron: "This is so cool our uniforms are red just like Slifer!" * Principal: "Camiso, Jaqueline, and Lioma are in House of Obelisk!" * Jaqueline: Cool! * Cameron: "Looks like I won't be wearing the coat anymore until I reach Obelisk.." * Principal: "Wait I got the orders mixed. Jaqueline, Camiso, and Lioma are Slifer and Theodore, Jason, and Cameron are Obelisk!" * goes blank. * Jaqueline: Oh ok. * Cameron: "Looks like I don't need to ditch the coat after all..." * Camiso: So that means we have to wear red clothes? * walks back to Cameron * Cameron: "So he got the Orders Mixed..." * Jason: "No I paid him $50 for you to keep your color. Honestly that is how good of a friend I am." * Jaw Drops. Cameron: "You...bribed him..?" * Jason: "But it was for you." * Jaqueline: I better untie Lioma to untie Lioma * Cameron: "Thanks Jason...I don't know what to say..." * Jason: "No need to thank me or repay me, but just watch all my duels." * Cameron: "Okay!" * Jason: "Root for me. I have Exodia now..." * Camiso:... * in the Duel Arena... * Principal: "It's Jason versus Lioma!" * Jason: "Let's do this!" * Lioma: Looks like I aint getting out of this one. * Jaqueline: Cheer up Lioma. You'll do good. * Cameron: "You can do this Jason!" * Jason: "I can and will!" * Theo: "Sure." * Jason: "I summon Dark Kitten and Demon Wolf Pup and end my turn * Camiso: Show them what you got Lioma! * Lioma: Hope I can Still do this. Ok. I place Hyozanryu, Kaiser Sea Horse and one card face down. I end my turn. * Jason: "I send Dark Kitten to the grave to summon Dark Cat! Which using her I may now summon Luna, the Night Angel! I lay two cards facedown and end my turn!" * Cameron's thoughts: 'You can do this Jason.' * Lioma: Alright then, I place two more cards face down and Twin-Headed Fire Dragon. I end my turn * Jason: " I send Demon wolf pup to the grave to summon Demon Wolf! I will also play Morticia, the Dark Angel in defense mode. I end my turn with Dark Cat attacking with Dark Claws. Thus defeating your Kaiser Sea Horse." * Cameron: "Good job Jason!" * Jaqueline: Dont worry. You can do it Lioma! * Lioma: Right. Ok Then I place Ryu Kokki on the field. I'll place one card face down. Now Ryu Kokki Take down Luna, the Night Angel! * faints when Luna is defeated